


Love Talk {HIATUS}

by hockeyho



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha Johnny, Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sicheng, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Dejun, Omega Jungwoo, Omega Taeyong, Omega Ten, Omega doyoung, Unpresented Taeil, beta Yuta, dystopian au, kinda??, tags will be updates as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: A new era of peace has returned after the Great War has finally ended. NCT must navigate this unfamiliar landscape, forging new bonds, and beginning life again in the aftermath. Yuta, a high-ranking member of the pack, experiences things he never would’ve thought possible after a job in the Northern territory.- - -I suck at summaries but here’s a kinda dystopian a/b/o nct fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past Nakamoto Yuta/Ji Hansol, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 13





	Love Talk {HIATUS}

Yuta sat sipping his nth drink at the bar of the dimly lit club, feeling the pounding of the bass reverberating through his body. Tipping his head back slightly, he let wave of potent alcohol wash over him and carry his worries away if for just a little while.

\- - -

Life after the Great War was strange and unfamiliar but everyone was doing their best to rebuild themselves in the newfound peace. As one of the higher-ranking members of NCT’s pack, Taeyong had chosen him to serve on this simple diplomatic mission in the Northern territory. Though diplomacy wasn’t his strongest suit, he was glad that he had been chosen to do it, as he had been getting antsy, couped up all day with his packmates at home. Don’t get things wrong, Yuta loved his family but he had always been an outdoorsy and active person. He needed space to roam and stretch his wings and if it also helped keep his mind off certain things and people from the past… well that was just a nice bonus. He supposes if it hadn’t been for Johnny’s soon approaching rut, he could’ve been sent instead. 

In fact, if they had been part of a more traditional pack, he’s sure that would’ve been the case. As an alpha, Johnny should’ve, traditionally, ranked higher than Yuta. But NCT wasn’t like that, they refused to conform to some silly old rules just because someone said so a long time ago. They had all agreed that it wasn’t anatomy that decided a person’s worth, but their character. These were the values that led to them electing Taeyong, an omega, as their leader when they had received permission to form a new pack from their superiors, Exo. This was a first for the Central packs, and as far as they were aware possibly a first amongst all packs.  
Exo hadn’t contested their decision, however, and the arrangement has worked well for them ever since.

Exo were the Superior pack of the Central territory and thus oversaw not only NCT but also SHINee, Red Velvet, TVXQ, f(x), Super Junior, Seventeen, and Girl’s Generation. They had become the democratically elected Superiors only a few short years before the war, after Super Junior had announced they simply didn’t want the responsibility anymore and had abdicated the position. 

In line with the Central territory packs before them, Exo maintained a relaxed and loose relationship with their subordinate packs. Before the war, pack leaders were only required to meet quarterly and there was only a Great Reunion which all pack members were required to attend - bar extreme extenuating circumstances - once a year. The war, however, had impacted all facets of life though. Even though they were now in a time of peace again, too much had happened to simply return to the life exactly the way it was before, and now the pack leaders met monthly and Great Reunions were held twice a year. 

Taeyong had returned from this month’s meeting on Sunday night, having been tasked with the job that Yuta had just completed a few hours ago. It was just paperwork really, helping everyone account for where former members had moved to… or been buried over the last few years. The war had been truly chaotic and devastating with many questions remaining and with some packs still having people unaccounted for. Normally, this task would’ve just been carried out by Exo’s pack but they had lost many inter-married members who had originally been from the Northern territory and it seemed as though it had just been too painful for them. Tao, Kris, and Luhan had all been killed in the initial attack and Lay was still missing after all this time.

Zhou Zhennan had been a little on the quieter and generally seemed to have a more introverted personality than Yuta, but overall they had had a decent afternoon. Working quickly and efficiently, and finishing hours earlier than expected.

As such, Yuta had found himself with perhaps a little too much free time and had decided to go to a Northern club. He hadn’t been to a club in years - the war left no time for that sort of frivolity, carelessness, and decadence. When he had been younger he used to love it, to just let loose and have some fun never hurt anyone he used to say. But then he met Hansol and they had quickly become a couple. They had been together for a long time but they hadn’t marked each other as mates yet. The pair had been so close to it though, they had been discussing the prospect for a while and had been planning to finalize it on their anniversary, but then it was all ripped away so cruelly before Yuta could even blink.

Even now it still really hurt to think about Hansol, but Yuta had come to terms with his passing by this point. No amount of wishing would ever bring the other man back to life so he had to just get on with it now. It was ok to hurt but he had to keep living.

So fuck it, they’re in a time of peace again and if he wants to be a little wild and maybe a little bit of a hoe again, so be it. He’s finished with all of his responsibilities and Doyoung isn’t here to nag him about his choices so he’d decided to go and have some fun. 

He got dolled up in his hotel room, styling his black locks back to reveal several earrings. Most were simple silver hoops except for the elegant dangling pair on his lower lobes which accented his every move with their gentle swaying. He donned a simple brown v-neck blouse, the sumptuous silk shimmering even in low lighting, paired with a simple black jacket and ripped jeans. He accessorized this with a minimalistic necklace and a few small rings before quickly dusting on a coppery shade to his lids and swiping tint across his lips. With that he grabbed his things and headed out the door.

\- - -

There were a bunch of pretty boys and girls on the dance floor but Yuta wasn’t quite ready to join them yet. For the moment he was happy just getting more and more plastered while taking time to enjoy the view every once in a while. Honestly, he had never had a rigid type and he had always wondered if it had something to do with him being a beta or if that was just the way he was programmed. He had never come to a definitive answer as there were no other betas in NCT and he didn’t see the other Central packs as often. Betas were much more rare than alphas and omegas, only unpresented adults were more uncommon than betas. For every fifty alpha or omega births, there were only one or two betas. Unpresenteds? They were closer to one in one hundred. NCT being NCT of course had both a beta and an unpresented amongst their ranks thanks to himself and Taeil.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the presence of another man sitting in the chair next to him. He didn’t catch what the man had ordered but the other guy had his attention now. His leather jacket was open to reveal a black button down which in reality wasn’t buttoned up all that much - not that Yuta was complaining. His face though! That face was stunning. Those smouldering eyes and big pouty lips were downright hot but he also had a cute, pointy little elf ear… and how was one person allowed to be so gorgeous?

He realized he must’ve been staring a little because the other man just said something and was looking at him, waiting but Yuta didn’t hear a single word Mr. Sexy just said. Fuck, hopefully he hadn’t blown it already. 

Shaking his head slightly, Yuta leaned in closer, “What did you say?”

The other man furrowed his brows slightly and repeated something, “你好吗? 告诉我你叫什么名字?” 

Oh fuck, he’s speaking the Northern language. The Northern language of the Northern territory, which is where they are. “I don’t understand,” Yuta replied helpfully.

Seeming to understand the situation, the man leaned away slightly to take another sip of his drink. “啊,是个外国人. 好吧...” he said, seemingly to himself, “妈的!” Looking to Yuta with a smile after suddenly knocking the drink down in one shot, adam’s apple bobbing along the exposed throat with the way he threw his head back.

Hazily wondering if his drunken mind was reading the situation right, Yuta copied the man after a beat. He must’ve done something right because the other’s grin grew into a large smile as he offered a hand to Yuta. Taking the extended limb, Yuta let the siren pull him into the crowd to dance. 

Once they were standing, Yuta realized that the other man was actually a bit taller than him so he had to tilt his head up to look at the guy when they started to dance. They started out innocently enough, just swaying to the beat near each other, but soon enough the pair drew in closer and closer. For all he cared right now, the Northern man was Yuta’s whole world at the moment.

Looking up at the other again, he realized that only one ear was pointy and one tooth was a tiny bit crooked but somehow that was even more adorable and just served to make the other man more appealing. Yuta parted his lips slightly, running his tongue along them lightly inviting the other man to come in and claim them. Thankfully, body language being the universal language, the taller man seemed to get the message and soon swooped down to kiss Yuta. Yuta let himself get more and more lost in this man and his kiss as their lips brushed and tongues swirled. As they continued to dance and make out, Yuta could start to smell the other’s scent. He hadn’t been able to smell it before as it the mixture of people’s scents in the small club had mingled together too much to trace a single person, but now that he had gotten a whiff of the other man he was caught off guard. The light, breezy scent was distinctly beta. Alphas had strong musky scents and omegas carried equally strong ones in sweet varieties. A beta’s scent was much lighter, and thus to Yuta, immediately distinct. It appeared the other beta had noticed right around the same time, as he had stilled in surprise. Yuta had never been with another beta like this before, and wondered if it was the same for the other guy too. And the newness of the situation just made it even hotter for Yuta as he rocked up on his toes to kiss the other again.

After that it was a bit of a blur between their bodies, the alcohol and hormones taking over and next thing Yuta knew the other man had pulled them into a quieter corner and was talking into his ear, “爱上了一个陌生人,仁慈的 我在想也许你能胜任这件事但你根本不知道我在说什么.” He paused, before shifting to look at Yuta’s face better, continuing, “亲爱的,我们两个遥远的陌生人. 我知道你不会说我的语言但我喜欢你说话的方式 我只想让你过来我住的地方,” in that deep, smooth voice of his. He grabbed Yuta’s hand and took a step towards the door before turning to look at Yuta.

Yuta may not speak the Northern language but he understands perfectly, and with a smile and a nod he follows the other out the door by their connected hands. The Northerner manages to hail a cab over quickly and before there’s a chance for it to get awkward, Yuta show’s his phone screen with the hotel’s address to the driver.

As they moved through the night of the Northern city, Yuta tried to coyly feel up the other man without drawing the attention of the taxi driver too much and potentially his ire. So he let his fingers lightly caress the other teasingly while they sat in the dark in the back of the car. He let them run gently along the other beta’s thigh until they were caught and held by the other for the last few minutes of the ride. They were quiet but the unspoken sexual tension was rising as they neared the hotel. 

When they arrived, Yuta hopped out of the cab, letting the other man pay in their currency. When the other man finished, he took his hand again and this time it was his turn to lead the way as he took them into the lobby and into the elevator as they ascended to the sixth floor. Yuta giggled giddily as he fumbled to get the key card to open the door while the taller man wrapped those long arms around his waist hooked his chin over his shoulder, breath tickling his ear as he giggled back in excitement.

After what felt like an eternity, Yuta managed to get the door open and they rushed inside. The other beta pinned him up against the door the moment he managed to get it shut behind them, intoxicating scent overwhelming Yuta’s senses. They kissed roughly and desperately as they tore their clothes off.

“摸我,戏弄我,摸摸我."

“Touch me, tease me, feel me up."

Their hands flew everywhere, caressing every curve, every line, every muscle. Yuta wanted to map out every inch of this beautiful man’s body. Soon enough he started to push back, moving them away from the door and towards the hotel bed. 

“告诉我你想要什么," the man said, the deep voice having grown impossibly deeper in this lust-filled state as they hovered there at the edge.

“Take me,” Yuta said as he pulled the man down on top of him as he sat down on the bed. With the other man straddling him, Yuta leaned all the way back so he was lying flat on the bed, inky black locks splayed out on the pillow underneath him like a dark halo. The other man followed him down, arms braced around either side of his head whilst he leaned down to capture Yuta’s lips again in yet another searing kiss. “Please,” Yuta moaned out desperately. 

“谈谈便宜的事,我是说那件事," the man answered in the foreign tongue. 

Finally, the other man claimed him and Yuta absolutely lost himself to the other. Yuta’s whole world was him, him, him. His whole body was burning with the passion of the night, travelling through a galaxy of pleasure.

What could’ve been minutes, hours, days later - Yuta wasn’t sure - he fell asleep in the embrace of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Winwin's Mandarin:
> 
> “你好吗? 告诉我你叫什么名字?” "How you doing? Tell me, what's your name?"
> 
> "啊,是个外国人. 好吧...妈的!" "Ah, a foreigner. Okay...Fuck it!"
> 
> "爱上了一个陌生人,仁慈的 我在想也许你能胜任这件事但你根本不知道我在说什么." "Falling for a stranger, good gracious. I'm thinking maybe you'd be down to do it but you don't know what I'm saying."
> 
> “亲爱的,我们两个遥远的陌生人. 我知道你不会说我的语言但我喜欢你说话的方式 我只想让你过来我住的地方." "Baby, we're two distant strangers. I know you don't speak my language but I love the way you're talking to me."
> 
> “摸我,戏弄我,摸摸我." "Touch me, tease me, fill me up."
> 
> "告诉我你想要什么." "Tell me how you like it."
> 
> "谈谈便宜的事,我是说那件事," "Talk's cheap, I'm about that action."
> 
> \---
> 
> This is my first attempt at a long, multi-chapter fic so I hope you can enjoy the ride with me. It’s unbeta-ed so please let me know if you catch any mistakes - especially if you speak Mandarin, I had to use a translator. Anyways, let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
